


Forget-Me-Nots

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Passive-aggression, This is a repost, a heaping dose of fuck you, chan loves his job, florist!chan, mentioned - changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: Chan's special touch adds an extra meaning to his bouquets, even for the most passive-aggressive of messages.orAnother cliche flower shop AU, filled with fluff!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, that's because I wrote it back on Oct 28, 2018.
> 
> With a quick character change, I managed to fix it in light of recent events.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, because I'm honestly so fond of this story.

Chan hummed quietly to himself as he set a bouquet of roses in varying shades of pink down in the display case. His face cracked into a slow smile as he stepped back and took a look around the shop. Although _Don’t Say It, Bouquet It_ had only been open a few months, business was steady. Chan’s knowledge of floral symbolism had made his bouquets an instant hit with customers, and his charming good looks certainly didn’t hurt business. He often had visitors just come in and chat with him about the different flowers, what he had gotten in new, and the older ladies always tried to get him to talk about his personal life. They weren’t very successful at that.

Today had been particularly slow after the morning influx of senior citizens, and the mid-afternoon schoolgirls outside the windows. Chan had barely had any customers. He was debating closing the shop early and heading home to his little dog Berry, when the tiny bells above the door tinkled in greeting. Chan turned around with a bright smile on his face, but it faded when he saw the state his customer was in. His face was puffy and red, eyes swollen from tears previously shed. His dirty blonde hair was disheveled from the wind, or lack of care, Chan couldn’t tell.

Chan walked over to the thin boy. He looked at him appraisingly before asking, “What do you need?”

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of crumpled bills. Sniffling, he looked up for the first time, his gaze strong and resolved. “I need him to go to hell.”

Chan nodded. He took the bills from the blonde, quickly counting them up. “Tell me more.”

~~~~~

Jisung sighed over a cup of coffee. He watched as the florist gathered flowers from all corners of the shop. This was a stupid idea. He didn’t know why he was putting so much effort into this. He should just break up with Minho and be done with this. That’s what any sane person would do after finding those messages. Why couldn’t Jisung just be sane?

**_To: Felix_ **

_hey lixxie! once the apt’s clear tonight, u should get ur sweet ass over here ;)_

**_From: Felix_ **

_omg. I hate u. y do I love u so much?_

**_To: Felix_ **

_bc I’m the sexxxiesst thing uve ever seen? and u kno it_

**_From: Felix_ **

_bb, u know u r. and yes, ill b there later 2nite after I get out of work_

Jisung closed his eyes, but the messages still swam in front of his eyes. It hurt so bad that Minho was cheating in the first place, but with _Felix_? This was going to break Changbin’s heart. Jisung almost wished he hadn’t spent all his money on a ‘fuck-you’ bouquet, and had saved some for a small sympathy bouquet for the other. But that was a matter for another time. This was the most pressing thing right now. Minho needed to learn that his heart was not to be trifled with. Jisung sipped his coffee, fighting the pain, as it was still too hot.

~~~~~

Chan wiggled his fingers as he thought. This was going to be a fun one. Most of his bouquet’s told stories of love, friendship, congratulations, or sympathy. Rarely did he get a passive-aggressive bouquet, and truth be told, they were his favorite. The beauty in the anger, the disgust, it spoke to him on a level similar to poetry or music.

Lilies. Orange lilies would be the center. The hatred represented by them deserved a spotlight. Deep red petunias to symbolize resentment. Yes, that was be a nice touch. Yellow mums, for a slighted love. Subtle, yet appropriate. Chan gasped. Columbine! Of course! The blue-violet flowers would be such a nice contrast in the bouquet, and with a meaning of faithlessness, how could he not? He tapped his fingers against his chin. It still needed something else. But what was it? He grinned. Yes, that was it. That would work perfectly. He hummed as he tucked tiny blue, pink, and purple flowers throughout the bouquet. Tying it all up with a ribbon, he pronounced it done.

~~~~~

Jisung slipped off his shoes as he entered the apartment. Placing them neatly next to Minho’s, he shrugged off his coat, switching the bouquet from hand to hand as he shed his sleeves. He found his boyfriend in his usual position, curled up on the couch with a fleece blanket, eating cereal from the box. For once, Jisung didn’t find this endearing.

“Minho.” He called. “Minho, get up.” He held out the flowers. “I got these for you. Make sure you read the card.” Jisung headed to the bedroom, calling back over his shoulder. “I’m going to stay at Hyunjin’s for a little while. Let me know if you get your head out of your ass, you… headass.”

When the front door closed, Minho finally checked the bouquet. It was beautiful, and smelled divine. He found a thick card in the center and pulled it out. There was a list of the flowers with their meanings, and below that, a hand-written message form Jisung. _‘Next time you plan on cheating, erase your damn messages.’_

Minho was confused. Granted, it was extremely like Jisung to overreact about something and go straight for a grand gesture, like a ‘fuck-you’ bouquet, but usually, there was some truth to the reaction. Minho scrolled back through his phone and burst out laughing.

He pressed the phone against his ear as he took the flowers into the kitchen. He rinsed a small jar to use as a vase. As he was settling the flowers into the makeshift vase, a raspy voice answered the phone. “Hey, Changbin! You’ll never believe this, but you owe me so bad right now…”

~~~~~

Chan laughed as Jisung told him about the aftermath of the bouquet. It was a sound like crystal, clear and pure. “So you really just left?” He asked the younger boy.

Jisung blushed slightly. “Yeah, but I didn’t get far. I was walking to my friend’s place when Minho caught up with me.”

The boy in question squeezed his arm around the blonde. “I spun him right around. It took a little bit to get him to come back to the apartment to talk, and even longer to convince him that I didn’t send those messages!”

Jisung scratched at his head. “So, I guess what happened was, our friend Changbin got really drunk and messaged his boyfriend from Minnie’s phone.”

Minho ruffled the younger’s hair at the use of his nickname. “I didn’t delete the messages because I thought they could be great blackmail material. I didn’t even think about what Sungie would think.”

Chan looked back and forth between the two of them. “So, everything is all fixed with you now?” They nodded, smiling. “Then it worked.”

“What worked, Chan hyung?”

He grinned. “My secret weapon. I always put an extra flower in my bouquets, one that I don’t list. I gave you two forget-me-nots.” Jisung and Minho looked at each other, and then back at Chan, questions clearly on their faces. “For true love.”


End file.
